


Loving you

by Tykki



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймлайн: где-то в конце 4го сезона</p><p>Рэйчел нравится то, к чему они пришли с Дереком</p><p>Бета: [Рыжий] Призрак</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving you

Больше всего Рэйчел нравится то, что они с Дереком друзья. Потребовалось несколько лет, но они всё-таки пришли к этому: к взаимному уважительному отношению двух людей, которые прожили насыщенную непростую жизнь и чего-то в ней достигли. Например, того, что могут до какой-то степени навязывать ей свои условия. Когда-то Рэйчел казалось, что у неё и Дерека не может быть ничего общего, но уже тогда, во время их споров, она могла бы догадаться, что хотя бы упрямы они одинаково.  
Это удивительно, на самом деле. Найти так поздно в жизни человека, на которого ты можешь положиться, и не испортить этого в итоге. Хотя это им чуть не удалось той дурной рождественской ночью, которую Рэйчел крайне не любит вспоминать. Она ведь чуть не потеряла тогда Кэт, и одновременно они с Дереком оба щедрой рукой присыпали солью свои плохо зажившие раны. И всё из-за того, что взаимный интерес выразили неуклюже, как последние подростки.  
Нет, серьёзно, в этом возрасте так вести себя уже стыдно.  
Рэйчел гораздо больше нравится то, что происходит сейчас: на этот раз они двигались гораздо медленнее и потому добились гораздо лучшего.  
\- Но больше всего, - говорит она Дереку, глядя на него с лукавой улыбкой, - мне нравится то, что мы остались друзьями.  
Дерек смеётся и закидывает руки за спину, потягиваясь всем телом. Рэйчел откровенно любуется им: он сейчас открыт больше, чем обычно себе позволяет, его искренность завораживает, ну и, что греха таить, он прекрасно смотрится, когда его прикрывает одна только простыня.  
\- Это теперь так называется? – спрашивает он, ероша ей волосы.  
\- Не всегда, - фыркает она. – Чаще всего – потому, что дружбу при этом сохранить не удаётся. А потом рано или поздно они приходят ко мне на приём, чтобы на это пожаловаться.  
\- Боюсь представить, как ты за это отчитываешь, - вздыхает он.  
\- О, нет, - грозит пальцем она. – С пациентами я себе никогда такого тона не позволяю. Берегу его специально для друзей.  
Ей кажется, что всё-таки этот поворот в их отношениях стал неожиданностью для них обоих. Рэйчел крайне критически относилась к романтическим отношениям – она слишком любила Патрика для того, чтобы его тень не встала между ней и кем-то в будущем. Ну а последующая нервотрёпка явно не стоила переживаний Кэт, а чувства Кэт её мать волновали в первую очередь.  
Ну и Дерек, как она заметила, к романам подходил так же, как ко всему остальному в жизни: бросался в них очертя голову, надеясь, что как-нибудь удастся выплыть.  
Поэтому без дружбы, которой они оба дорожили, у них бы ничего не вышло. И ничего не вышло, если бы они её потеряли.  
\- Хочешь подумать над тем, что будет дальше? – задаёт Дерек вопрос то ли ей, то ли себе.  
\- Не сейчас, - пожимает плечами она. – Пока что у нас нет необходимости что-то менять, если нас всё устраивает. – Она приподнимает брови: - Меня устраивает, по крайней мере, а тебя?  
\- Вполне, - соглашается он. Но что-то его всё-таки тревожит.  
\- Что-то не так? – мягко интересуется Рэйчел. Зная его, он может скрывать какое-нибудь послание Тёмной стороны, считая, что делает это ради её блага, и в конце концов это обязательно выйдет боком им всем.  
Некоторые привычки Дерека неискоренимы.  
\- Пока нет, - отвечает он, и она требовательно заглядывает ему в лицо, но, кажется, он не лжёт. – Но… да, я опасаюсь. Если тебе будут угрожать, чтобы добраться до меня…  
\- Знаешь, наоборот тоже может быть, - с улыбкой перебивает Рэйчел. – Я, конечно, птица не настолько важная, как Прецепт Дома, но работа в Наследии вообще не лишена риска. И всё-таки, если откажемся ради неё от всего, что делает нас людьми, Тёмная сторона победит.  
Проходит несколько секунд, и Дерек расслабляется.  
\- Ты права, - говорит он. – И однажды я даже позволю себе в это поверить.  
\- Не торопись, - насмешливо замечает она. – Я-то точно не стану задерживать дыхание, ожидая, пока ты это сделаешь.  
Эта перепалка давно стала чисто шутливой, и Рэйчел приятно, что они могут принимать друг друга такими, какие они есть.  
Ну, в самом деле, было бы странно, если бы они, двое взрослых людей, сформированных всем тем, что испытали за свою жизнь, вдруг стали резко меняться.  
Хотя, может, некоторые острые углы друг друга они и смягчают.  
А ещё Кэт к Дереку привыкла. В смысле, привыкла, что у них с Рэйчел такие отношения, и, наверное, это очень хорошо, что они совершенно не похожи на отношения Рэйчел с Патриком.  
Кстати, если Кэт начнёт ревновать и чувствовать себя брошенной, чему-то, наверное, придётся измениться. Но Рэйчел черпает в своей дружбе-любви спокойную уверенность, что и тогда они с Дереком смогут поддержать друг друга.  
\- Хотел бы я, чтобы в нашем деле можно было бы достичь победы раз и навсегда, и больше на этот счёт не беспокоиться, - вздыхает он, наматывая прядь её волос на палец.  
\- О, это вряд ли, - живо возражает она. – То есть, конечно, ты бы хотел, чтобы прекратились жертвы, в этом я даже не сомневаюсь. Но тебе бы и тогда доставляло удовольствие щёлкать демонам по носу, разве нет?  
Дерек хмыкает.  
\- Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь. Но, может, я бы просто организовывал раскопки и занимался переводами?  
\- Я бы на это посмотрела, - улыбается Рэйчел. – Если когда-нибудь выйдешь на покой, позови. Я хочу узнать, как быстро ты найдёшь себе следующий крестовый поход.  
Он тоже улыбается, но не отвечает. Она знает, что Дерек предан Наследию больше, чем она сама, и он это знает тоже. Но они оба приносят ему свою пользу, и, к счастью, он не собирается корить Рэйчел за то, что это только часть её жизни, а не вся. Даже если технически в Наследии он её начальник.  
\- И всё-таки, я почти могу себе это представить, - замечает Дерек. – Такое же утро, но нам не надо никуда спешить, и мы можем позволить себе просто остаться так лежать, а потом просто заниматься какой-нибудь ерундой и говорить друг с другом.  
\- Ну, говорить друг с другом нам и сейчас никто не запрещает, - Рэйчел привстаёт и решительно сбрасывает с них обоих простыню. – Что до остального – да, увы. Ну что, встаём? Лондон ждёт-не дождётся твоих отчётов, а я хотела уехать с острова до обеда.  
Дерек ловит её руку и целует с внутренней стороны запястья. Рэйчел смущённо фыркает и качает головой:  
\- Нет уж, фокус не пройдёт, так мы надолго здесь застрянем.  
\- А мы оба для этого слишком заняты, - он садится на кровати и спускает ноги на пол.  
\- Да, - кивает она. – Что естественно для того, кто мы и что мы. Но если ты правда хочешь, - она внимательно на него смотрит, - я могу и отложить отъезд на пару часов.  
\- В другой раз, - улыбается ей он. – Но, имей в виду, я поймаю тебя на слове.  
\- Я переживу, - она переводит взгляд в направлении душа. – Может быть, как-нибудь отплачу той же монетой.  
\- Я буду ждать.  
И Рэйчел встаёт наконец и идёт готовиться к новому дню.


End file.
